The Lamia's Den
The Lamia's Den was a popular night club in portland from the mid 1980s to the early 2000s which had to close its doors due to extensive fire damage. Recently the club has been undergoing extensive repairs and is set to re open sometime in march, to warm up all those chilly nightime wanderers. The club is kindred owned and welcome to any lick who is welcome in portland itself. Historically the Den has never had much issue with the police dispite having some absurdly illigal things takeplace there. And on most nights it doesn't much matter your age, a 16-17 year old that fits the part has more chance to get it then a 32 year old yuppy in swade suit. And all Licks can get in, unless their a walking masqurade breach or a obvious child. In those cases they are 'encouraged' to to use the back entrance and head straight to the VIP lounge. Club Appearance The Lamia's den is built on the bones of an old warehouse in the industrial district, and is actually several different clubs all with different types of clientel all under one roof. Reality Reality is located on the main floor of the building. This club is huge, dominated by a state of the art sound system and a 10,000 square foot dance floor. The DJs constantly blast music onto the dance floor as waitresses move around, more from memory then from illumination as everything on this level except the dance floor and the bars are shrouded in blackness and a haze of cigarette smoke. The other Visually catching thing about reality is the hanging dance platforms located above the dance floor, once which even serves as s stage for specia musical preformances. Elysium A tongue in cheek joke for the clubs many vampire patrons. Elysium is located directly above reality, not that you would know it with the sound systems keeping most of the noise on the dance floor of reality so that patrons on this level can actually speak to one another. Elysium has a gorgeous view on the dance floor and is where most of the movers and shakers from Portlands kindred and kine world bump shoulders. This level something to behold, marble everwhere, teak wood tables and plush chairs, with an expensive ventilation system to keep the smokey air away from these supirior patrons refined noses. The only time that Elysium is filled with the standard club hoppers is when a show is being played on realities hanging stage, other then that a glance from the Mayors aid or a 200 year old creature of the night sends the little folk scurrying back down to their dance floor. The Labyrinth The basement club has its own entrance, and most squeamish club hoppers know to leave this level of the club to its own devices. Home to punks and gansters the labrynth has its own nightclub, dance floor and mosh pit, all of which can be dangerous in their own right unless you look the part or are atleast accompanied by someone who does. But what truly makes this level unique and and attraction to natives, tourists and transplants is the fact that its true to its name sake, there is an actual maze within the labrinth. When the club was first opened the Labrynth had two rules, don't kill anyone, and don't stick your noes into other peoples buisness. The latter is usually followed, seen as kind of a golden rule of the place. Out of all the areas in the club the Labyrinth is the one changed the least as it sustained little to no fire damage. Level 3 No Club exsists on level 3, simply catwalks that extend to level 4 and private suits and offices. Level 4 The VIP Lounge. The VIP lounge is a fair sized bar area which a view overlooking the rest of the club. The lounge function changes from night to night, sometimes serving as a private bar for kindred, other times as a place to hold parties were vampires and the mortal elite hobnob, or where traveling artists, acts and musiciand stay and host parties. Category:Places